


Who are you, who, who, who, who?

by delicatelingon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Oh no, Beth, Mick and Rio are stuck for the night, with only two beds, who will sleep where?After 2x13A one shot.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	Who are you, who, who, who, who?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if you want to come find me. Love feedback so feel free to drop a comment if you're up for it.

Beth is sitting in the back of Rio’s car, pressing the side of her forehead and a cheek against the cool window. She can’t keep her clasped hands from shaking, her breath stutters and catches in her throat when she’s thinking about what went down earlier tonight.

No one is asking her how she’s doing, ‘cause that’s not who they are anymore and they don’t care, she reminds herself.

Rio isn’t driving too fast but fast enough for the car to rock a little from side to side as he passes cars he deems are driving to slow. He’s got a grim look on his face and his demeanor is gloomy.

Mick’s sat beside him still gun in hand.

  
When the car sways as Rio passes another one, Beth curses under her breath, it’s the dead of the night, how can there be cars to pass?  
Pressing her cheek harder against the glass to curb the nausea that starts to roll in her stomach until she can feel it in her throat. Closing her eyes she tries to not think of the sins she’s guilty of.

Keeping her eyes closed for the duration of the car ride, she can hear hushed whispers between Mick and Rio. As the cars slows to a stop and the engine is shut, she steels herself. Can’t they just skip this bit?

Right before they had entered the car Rio had with a nod to Mick, told her they needed to lay low for a few hours, he couldn’t take her home, her car was still parked at work.

“You a sleep?”

Opening her eyes instead of answering, she’s not shaking anymore but she feels antsy and worn done at once. A sideffect from the adrenaline that’s worn off.

Mick gets a bag from the trunk and she trails after them, letting them lead the way. It’s an anonymous apartment complex with rows of doors all looking the same.  
They all climb the stairs in silence and stop outside a door, waiting as Rio finds the right key and they motion for her to step in ahead, she has a brief thought that it might be a setup, a place to take her out, but he’s had the chance before and he hasn’t taken it.

The apartment is sparse but not unfurnished, you can tell there’s not really anyone living here permanently. If they’re spending the rest of the night here she’s at least happy it’s clean and fresh. White walls, a couch roomy enough for four friends, open space to a kitchen area, she can count two doors more.

Mick’s the one that gives her “the tour” he stands beside her and points around as Rio disappears behind a door.

“Pull out couch, dibs, bedroom” he points towards the door Rio’s disappeared behind, “bathroom. Anything else you need to know?”

He sets the bag down on the floor next to the kitchen counter, when he regards her there’s something close to concern over his features.

“Got any bourbon?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Rio’s back and sets down a pile of clothes on the small table, for a bit they just stand there all three, saying nothing and the urge to scream has never been stronger. Rio’s the one to break the silence, letting her know that there’s a pair of sweats and a shirt for her, along with a toothbrush sat on top, fresh towels in the bathroom. When he’s finished talking he’s having a stare down with Mick about something and Beth can’t take anymore drama tonight so she opts to leave them to it and heads for the shower.

The warm water rolls along the top of her head, down the neck stroking her shoulders and follows the curve of her body.

She takes her time, dries her hair and body meticulously, the light in the bathroom is soft and it’s favorably for her body, the shadow it creates and illuminates certain aspects of her. She loves her body, for all that it’s done for her, four kids and a lifetime of adventures. As her hair dries it curls in its natural way, there’s no hairdryer and no hairbrush.

She combed it with her fingers when she had added the shampoo, opening the lid, it had smelt a little bit like Rio, it’s not a brand she’s familiar with. His soap had given a rich lather, the smell of him embracing her.

Pulling on the sweats and shirt, she’ll be a little warm but she puts on the hoodie too, not feeling too keen on putting the bra back on and still wanting to conceal her breast. The shirt is stretching across her chest enough as it is.

Entering the open space she’s met with Rio and Mick seated at the table, a bottle of vodka standing on top. Rio’s got his back to her and they go quiet as she approaches them. Mick picks up an empty glass and lifts it towards her as a silent question if she wants some, she shakes her head, she might’ve gone for a glass of bourbon but she’s tired and has just brushed her teeth.

“Where can I sleep?” It feels like her question is staying suspended in the air, to be observed and mulled over.

Rio raises from his seat and stands to look at her, he looks as tired as she feels, “you’re staying with me.”

He doesn’t leave it open for discussion.

Her eyes go back and forth between Mick and him, “can’t you guys bunk up?”

Mick’s been looking amused ever since Rio answered and when Beth’s ask he snorts. Rio looks like anything but.

“Ah hell no, he cuddles in his sleep.” Rio presents her with a small smile.

Mick nods like he’s saying, yes, yes I do.

“I’m still waiting for a few calls, tuck yourself in and I’ll… yeah.”

The way Rio trails off she can tell it isn’t ideal for him either but she’s still thankful for the chance to fall a sleep before he joins her. She’s not sure if she’d ever be able to sleep if he’d been laying besides her.

When her head hits the pillow it’s just a few seconds until she’s out.

She awakes later to some nudging, “what time is it?” Her voice filled with sleep, she feels as she has barely slept at all.

“Shh.” He shushes her like she hasn’t got to wake up just yet.  
“I just need you to move a little, you're hogging the entire bed.”

She scoots one way or another. Climbing under the cover earlier she had rid herself of the hoodie and she’s hot now.  
The bed dips and the cover is lifted and she hears the rustling as he settles in, she’s wide awake now, she waits for a bit, giving him a chance to settle before she tries to slip her sweats of too. She accidently kicks him in the shin as she tries to shimmy them past her knees. Her feet’s bare so she connects with his skin.

“Sorry.” She whispers, she has no idea how much clothes his wearing and it doesn’t matter, she won’t be able to go back to sleep again with him besides her.

Once she’s settled again she can her his steady breathes, she’s attuned so she hears when it shifts and he gets ready to speak, “where did you get the gun, Elizabeth?”

She wonders if he wants to ask, _why_ she’s got it.

Not wanting to hang JT out to dry, she goes for evasive, “a friend”.

Originally she had bought the gun for Max but kept it after he failed to even try to shoot Rio.  
She had known before she had brought him along to that bar the chances were slim that he was even going to aim it, even less so of actually pulling the trigger.

  
Going back a few times to where they had practiced, she had wanted, no _needed,_ to look after herself. A feeling that had only grown as she realized Rio would never have her back, again.  
There was something satisfying of taking out her aggravation with Dean every time he let her down, or Rio, by firing around of bullets.

JT had promised her it as long as she kept her prints off it, no one would be able to trace it back to her.

She knows it won’t be the last she hears from Rio about it.

“Will you be able to fall asleep with me here?”

She turns around towards him, he’s looking at the ceiling with a hand on his chest and one on his stomach, thankfully he seems to be wearing a shirt at least.

Slipping one hand under her pillow, “not with you here.”

He has always been more brazen than her, speaking his mind when he wants to say something, it’s one of his quality’s she admires. She closes her eyes anyway and can tell on his breathing when he falls asleep, it surprises her but she can feel herself drifting not long after.

She’s incredibly hot, that’s why she wakes up, her hair is sticking to her neck and she kicks down the covers to get some cool air against her naked legs. There’s a groan against her head, a mouth puffing hot air against it, when she had moved she had accidently rubbed herself against Rio, intentionally or not, he meets her and thrusts back.

His hand snakes under her shirt and settles on her stomach, inching upwards, but when she freezes he stops his administration. Rubbing himself against her, his nose in her hair, his chest to her back, one of his legs makes his way between her and he thrust two times before he stops completely and asks,

“This okay?”

She relaxes and rubs her ass against him, “yeah, yeah, I was just surprised.”

He hums non- committedly, his hands making its way up, finding a nipple and tugging. She can’t help the clenching and she reaches behind her to grab his ass, urging him on.

Pulling his hand back he uses it to get her hair out of the way, licking behind her ear before he tugs on her shirt and she pulls it off.

She doesn’t ask him to take his off, thinking it might kill the mood. Whatever that’s happening now needs to happen before one of them comes to their senses and stops.

He pulls his boxers down and gives himself a few strokes as he takes her in, laying on her back naked, she took her underwear off right after her shirt. Her hair is fanned out, she is pinching her nipples with one hand as the other makes its way down, drawing patterns as she goes.

“I want you to ride me.” He bites his lip as he waits for her answer.

“I want you to fuck me.”

She rolls over to her side, her back against him, she hears a noise of protest from him but he is instantly at her back, parting her ass cheeks with a hand, grabbing one and giving a squeeze before letting it trail down the back of her thigh until he is at her knee, parting her legs. He settles her over his leg and he uses one hand to open her up as he rubs himself against her wet entrance, only the tip is in when she unexpectantly clenches around him and they both moan.

She’s got two fingers softly licking her bud.

In response he bites her shoulder before sucking, simultaneously fucking up in her, going deeper and deeper.

The sex itself is fast, he helps her come and not long after he spills into her as he chants in her hair, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The heat between them had been back for some time, the looks from Rio and constant flirting, Beth indulged herself, knowing nothing would ever come from it.

There had been some mix up, with numbers and money and she hadn’t been able to wash has much as she should have over a two-week period.

Harsh words were spoken, he seemed to jump to the conclusion she tried to skim again, even when she had been the one to call for an extra meeting, Rio showed up with Mick in tow.

Whatever truce had been settled since that night, when she had shown him the showroom, were gone.

Despite that, he had her tag along for a few meetings, to meet potential investors for expansion. Nothing had come of it yet.

She is along as the moneymaker, more or less always stood or seated quietly, not really talked to.  
Mick was back to always being around and in those meetings he too seemed to be dismissed to the sidebar too, making her take it less personal.

In the last meeting, Rio had picked her up from work, given her four days notice she would be needed for a meeting.  
When they arrived to what was another shabby looking warehouse she channeled her inner Annie and instead of taking a seat at a table, after introductions, she perched herself on top of the table setting her bag on the stool.

Mick was stood looming besides Rio, while Rio talked to two men giving him their pitch on what they would be able to do.  
She missed the moment when one of the men pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mick, it was the quietness that made her look up.

Mick was there as a security so it made sense, but they had themselves to blame for not giving her any consideration. She felt some pride for the short amount of time it took for her to pull her own gun out of the bag, aim it and when the sound of her cocking it, what seemed to be a stand still as the four men regarded each other, all eyes went on her.

“Elizabeth.” It was Rio, willing her to something, a warning perhaps not to escalate the situation.

She had her two hands on the handle, a finger on the trigger, aiming it at the head of the man with the gun, she had already forgotten who was who of the two.

This wasn’t a situation she knew how to handle, so she waited for Rio to tell her what to do, until the man with the gun pointed it at Rio and with a firm pressure she pulled the trigger.

The blood splattered over the three men and in an instant both Rio and Mick had their guns pulled.

She un-cocked her gun, put it in her bag and as she walked outside there was another loud ‘bang’.

Stopping outside, a few feet from the door, she lent forward with her hands on her knees, taking deep breathes trying to keep the bile from rising. Her stomach turned and she emptied her food on the parking lot. She threw up until there was nothing left, gagged a few times, got a bottle of water out of her bag and rinsed her mouth. By then Mick had come out to stand beside her, not saying a word.

Once she has spat for the last time Mick asks for her gun, wipes it thoroughly with a rag in front of her, and asks, “can this be traced back to you?”

“No.”

“Wait here.”

It takes longer then she thought it would, she doesn’t know what they’re doing inside, all she knows she doesn’t want to step another foot there.  
When she realizes she might have to wait for some time, she goes over to the car and leans against it. She wipes away stray tears with shaking hands. Tries not to think about the last time she shot someone. Tries to not think of the fact she just took someone’s life.

She breaks just a little, shakes with sobs she tries to keep quiet.

When she spots Mick and Rio making their way towards her, she collects herself. Rio unlocks the car when they’ve reached her, with a nod to Mick, confirming something and telling her they need to lay low for a bit. They’ll be going somewhere for that.

She gets in the back off the car and when her phone lights up with Dean ringing her to ask when she’ll be home, she sends him a quick text explaining something has come up and she'll be back tomorrow, late. When he calls again she turns it off. Leaning towards the window she presses her forehead against it, feeling her beating heart throughout her body, trying to cool herself down and stop the nausea from clawing its way up.


End file.
